Enamorada de un Pervertido
by Yuni Nero
Summary: En el instituto de Konoha todo era normal, pero un día, el hombre de cabellos grises decide "voluntariamente" hacerce mas responsable. Lo que no sabía era que encontraría su perdición en una muchacha de cabellos rosados... Sigo siendo mala para esto T.T
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Responsabilidad bajo amenaza.

Era un día normal en el instituto de Konoha. Kakashi, leía su amado libro mientras caminaba tranquilamente al salón 203 para comenzar su clase, pero antes de entrar, sonó la campana que anunciaba el descanso. Se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y cambio su rumbo a la sala de profesores. Al ingresar notó que no había nadie, solo una persona, la que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, trató de salir sigilosamente de la habitación, sin éxito alguno.

-Kakashi – Pronuncio su nombre una mujer de cabellera rubia.

-Si, directora Tsunade – El hombre que cubría la mitad de su rostro con una mascarilla, hizo una reverencia a la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Otra vez llegaste tarde a tu clase, mejor dicho, ni siquiera llegaste – El tono de la rubia asustó mucho al de cabellera gris, se notaba enojada y no era para menos – Estoy considerando seriamente el despedirte.

-Entiendo - Dijo mientras seguía con su lectura.

-Espero que a tu próxima clase llegues a la hora – Caminó en dirección a la salida, pero al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo – Ya sabes las consecuencias.

Dicho esto prosiguió con su camino, kakashi en cambio, se quedó como si nada hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, se sentó sobre una mesa y continuó con su lectura.

Faltaba mucho para el toque de campana que anunciaba el término del descanso. Sakura caminaba lentamente mientras se dirigía a su salón, a pesar de que todos sabían que el profesor que les tocaba esta vez nunca llegaba a la hora, más bien, nadie de esa clase le conocía. A pesar de eso, la muchacha de cabellos rosados prefería llegar un poco antes para repasar la materia.

Entró a la sala, se iba a dirigir directamente a su asiento, pero algo llamo su atención. Un hombre de cabello gris, que se cubría toda la cara a excepción de un ojo, estaba sentado sobre la mesa del profesor. Lo observó unos cuantos segundos, para luego caminar a su lugar, tomó el libro de matemáticas y comenzó a leerlo.

-No crees que aún es temprano para estar leyendo eso – La de los ojos color jade se sobresaltó, despegó los ojos de su libro y posó su mirada en el hombre que tenía en frente, este estaba como si nada leyendo su texto.

-Pues… Me gusta estar preparada – Contestó dudosa la muchacha.

-Ya veo – El despreocupado tono de voz que tenía el hombre, además de su apariencia desconcertaron un poco a La Haruno.

Ella volvió a su lectura, pero de vez en cuando miraba a aquel extraño que estaba allí, en uno de las ojeadas se dio cuenta del libro que tanto leía el supuesto profesor, lo observó atentamente y luego pudo leer la portada - _Icha Icha – _Sakura se sonrojó, en su mente pasaron un millón de ideas con respecto al de cabellos grises – _Es un pervertido. Solo hay que mirarlo, esa apariencia tan descuidada, tiene cara de estar cansado siempre, además se cubre casi todo el rostro, debe hacerlo para no ser reconocido –_ Este y muchas mas atrocidades pasaron por la mente de la chica. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero antes de intentarlo, la campana sonó, al cabo de un par de minutos algunos jóvenes de su misma edad ingresaron al salón.

-Que mal, ya se acabó el descanso, ¡de veras! – Grito tristemente un muchacho rubio – Hola, Sakura, ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien, ¿Y que hay de ti, Naruto?

-Pues bien, ¡de veras!

-Y ¿Cómo esta Hinata? – La pregunta de la pelirosa dejo al chico muy nervioso.

-Está bien, se le quitara el resfriado como en una semana – El rubio estaba rojo a no poder más.

-Bueno, jóvenes, comenzaremos con la clase de hoy – Pronuncio el hombre con una despreocupación extrema – Para los que no sepan quien soy, pues, no me importa.

-Oiga como mínimo se tiene que presentar, a todo esto, es la primera clase de matemáticas que tenemos este semestre – Le acusó Kiba.

-Bien, bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, ¿ahora son felices?

-No, que problemático – Dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

-Ahora comenzaré con la clase…

La tarde transcurrió dentro de lo que se puede llamar normal en Konoha, por fin tocaron la campana para la salida, algunos saltaban de alegría, otros bostezaban y algunos otros se dirigían tranquilamente a sus hogares. Como Haruno Sakura, por ejemplo.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic, acepto sugerencias de lo que podría pasar mas adelante o también criticas constructivas para mejorar.

Me despido con un beso para todos (En la mejilla) hasta mi próximo fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¡¿Pero donde estoy?!

Sakura

* * *

Las calles de Konoha estaban demasiado solitarias para mi gusto. Me encontraba caminando tranquilamente en dirección a mi hogar, me había entretenido bastante en casa de Ino, pero fue demasiado tiempo, ya estaba por anochecer y este sector es muy peligroso por las noches.

Así que aceleré el paso.

Ya estaba por llegar a casa, solo quedaba cruzar el pequeño puente que ya se podía divisar a lo lejos. Desde algún tiempo había estado viviendo sola, para suerte mía no tendría a quien darle explicaciones con respecto a lo tarde que llegaba, pero a la vez, estaba desdichada por sentirme tan sola.

Por fin iba a llegar a mi querido hogar, pero algo interrumpió mi ruta. Caminaban en sentido contrario hacia mí, cinco hombres que se tambaleaban de un lado a otro. Traté de pasar el puente lo más rápido que pude caminando por el lugar más oscuro para que no me vieran. Pero no logré pasar desapercibida.

-Hola, dulzura – Dijo uno de los hombres, el que estaba al frente de todos. Modulaba igual que un ebrio - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-No, gracias – Respondí, tratando de salir lo mas rápido que pude de ese lugar.

-Nada de "no gracias", tu vienes con nosotros – Me ordenó el que estaba junto al primero, mientras los demás se reían.

-Dije que no – Ahora estaba asustada, intente escaparme, pero fue inútil, entre los cinco me acorralaron contra uno de los extremos del puente.

-No me hables en ese tono, jovencita – El que me había hablado primero trató de verse superior ate los demás haciendo el primer movimiento, me tomó de las muñecas para inmovilizarme – Ahora vendrá tu castigo, bombón.

Los cinco empezaron a reír de la manera más pervertida que me podría haber imaginado, no quería pasar por esto, prefería morir a que estos tipos me hicieran algo, intenté gritar, pero no recibí respuesta. Uno de los hombres que no había participado hasta ahora me cubrió la boca con una de sus manos. Este era el fin, la única opción que tenía era saltar al río… Claro, tenía que hacerlo, si iba a morir debía ser de una forma mas o menos digna.

Traté de soltarme con todas mis fuerza, sin éxito, así que tuve que recurrir a la ultima opción. Junte todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, y la patada mas fuerte que pude en todo el orgullo a el hombre que me tenía agarradas las muñecas, este, dio el grito mas fuerte que llegué a oír en mi corta vida. Aproveche la oportunidad, el que me tapaba la boca estaba demasiado sorprendido para actuar. Me di la vuelta y en un rápido movimiento salté al río.

Mala idea. La corriente era demasiado fuerte para que alguien tan pequeña y delgada como yo pudiera soportarlo. Me golpee con una buena cantidad de rocas antes de quedar inconciente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Me pesaban demasiado los ojos. Me dolía la cabeza como nunca antes me había dolido. También me dolía el orgullo, por lo que a duras penas salí viva… Esperen un momento, ¡Estoy viva! Aún no me lo podía creer, había podido huir de esos tipos que me querían violar.

Traté de incorporarme inútilmente. Cuando intente sentarme lo único que obtuve fue el de caer de nuevo sobre el blando colchón donde me encontraba acostada.

¿Viva? ¿Colchón? ¿Acostada?

Muchas preguntas se formaron en mi mente, no entendía como ni cuando había llegado a una cama. Debía descubrir rápidamente que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrí lentamente los ojos, estaba muy cansada. Lo primero que vi fue un techo color celeste pálido. Pestañee un par de veces para enfocar mejor mi vista. Voltee la cara a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Por si no era obvio, me encontraba en una habitación. Me senté en la gran cama donde estaba. Mire de un lado a otro por unos segundos, no parecía un hospital, de hecho, no se parecía a ningún cuarto que hubiese visto antes.

Mientras que mi mente confusa vagaba por las miles de ideas que cruzaban por mi mente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos grises, que se cubría la cara con esa mascarilla.

-Hola – Dijo con un tono despreocupado que me resultaba envidiable – Veo que ya estas mejor.

-Si… Eso creo – Confundida como estaba apenas podía pensar bien en lo que decía - ¿Profesor, donde estoy?

-En mi casa – Dirigió su mirada al pequeño libro que tenía en la mano, sin notar siquiera la expresión de mi rostro.

_**Esta historia continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo este fic ^^_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Déjenme sus opiniones x3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Como si no fuera poco.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-¡¿Qué!? – Grite tan fuerte como me permitieron mis pulmones, la expresión de mi rostro no era de simple sorpresa a decir verdad, y eso lo sabía sin la necesidad de verme en un espejo.

-Hum… Dije que estas en mi casa – La despreocupación de mi profesor de matemáticas era realmente envidiable - ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? – Estaba muy confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no podía pensar con mucha tranquilidad, no recordaba que era lo que me había pasado, y él, él estaba leyendo ese librito – Bien… Supongo.

-Que bueno.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Tenía que preguntar, a decir verdad la duda me mataba por dentro.

-Te vi saltar al río – Dijo con su tono despreocupado sin despegar la vista de ese tonto libro – Estaba comprando en una tienda que esta cerca del puente, al salir escuché un grito, pero cuando estaba por llegar ahí te vi saltar.

_Que pervertido, la única tienda que hay cerca del puente es en la que venden libros y revistas eróticas_.

-Y ¿Qué pasó después?

-Te saqué del agua y te traje aquí – Ahora no miraba su libro, me estaba sonriendo, o eso supuse, ya que, lo único que pude ver era su ojo – Por cierto, tu ropa ya esta seca, ¿Quieres que te la traiga para que te cambies?

No podía responder, me quedé sin habla, me miré durante muchos segundos, traía puesto una camisa negra, era gigante y parecía que le pertenecía a él, porque en el pecho llevaba escrito "Kakashi Rules"

-¿Quién me cambio la ropa? – Me estaba poniendo histérica, y lo peor de todo es que no lo podía ocultar.

-Yo… ¿Por qué? – El profesor estaba dudando en responder, aunque trato de esconderlo con su típica despreocupación, se le notaba lo nervioso.

-¡¿QUÉ!? – Supongo que hasta en china me escucharon.

-Que… Yo… Te cambie la ropa – El pobre Kakashi se estaba escondiendo tras su libro, y no era para menos, todos sabían de mi "pequeño" entrenamiento con la directora Tsunade, la que era conocida como la mujer mas fuerte del país – Pero no te asuste, juro que no vi nada. Palabra de explorador – Levantó la mano como haciendo señal de juramento.

-Esta bien… ¡Espere un momento! – Grité nuevamente mientras le apuntaba con el dedo acusador - ¡Usted no es un explorador!

-Supongo que debes tener mucha hambre – Hablo lo mas rápido que pudo mientras salía de la habitación – Traeré algo para comer, no me esperes despierta, talvez mañana lo tenga listo.

Me dejo abandonada en el pequeño cuarto, estaba a punto de levantarme para decirle un par de cosas mas, cuando oí unos golpes en la puerta, por lo poco que pude escuchar, él fue a abrirla dejando entrar a alguien.

-Vine lo mas rápido que pude – Era como música para mis oídos, la voz de la directora Tsunade me alivió por completo - ¿Cómo esta Sakura?

-Esta bien, tal parece que no le hicieron nada – Contestó tranquilamente el profesor – Ella no debería juntarse mucho con usted, directora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se esta poniendo demasiado gruñona. Si sigue así va a quedarse solterona como alguien que conozco.

Se oyó un estruendo, seguido de muchos quejidos de Kakashi.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura? – Ahora la voz de mi maestra se notaba muy, pero muy molesta.

-Esta… Arriba – La voz de un agonizante profesor de matemáticas se pudo oír a penas desde el segundo piso.

Oí pasos, luego, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, casi sacándola de su lugar.

-¡Sakura! Me alegro que estés bien – La directora me abrazó fuertemente, casi sacándome los huesos de su respectivo lugar – No puedo permitir que esto te pase otra vez. Desde hoy vivirás con este vago de Kakashi.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Holass a todos!!! ^^**

_Espero que les guste este capitulo._

_Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me dejan._

_Gracias a eso me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia._

_Adiós, Un beso para todos (en la mejilla) ¡Cuídense!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: ¡Ya es definitivo! **_

_-¡Sakura! Me alegro que estés bien – La directora me abrazó fuertemente, casi sacándome los huesos de su respectivo lugar – No puedo permitir que esto te pase otra vez. Desde hoy vivirás con este vago de Kakashi._

_-¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo._

-Le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría – Tsunade se notaba bastante seria – No puedes vivir conmigo y Shizune… Y en el único que confío es en este vago – Dijo señalando a Kakashi, quien solo estaba leyendo su libro.

-Pe…pero – Traté de protestar, pero la directora me lo impidió.

-¡Nada de peros! – Gritó mientras golpeaba el aire con su puño – Ya lo decidí.

-¿Mi opinión aquí no cuenta? – Dijo el profesor.

-¡No! – Volvió a gritar mi maestra.

-Oh, bueno – Dicho esto, salió de la habitación con toda la calma del mundo – Estaré en mi cuarto.

-Muy bien, Sakura, esta noche la pasaré contigo en tu casa – Mientras hablaba me dio mi ropa, que por cierto, ni Kami sabe de donde la sacó – Desde mañana te quedaras aquí.

-Pero, maestra, que viva con un profesor al que apenas conozco, ¿no le parece que es extraño? – Y ahí estaba yo, nuevamente intentaba razonar con esa mujer, claro esta, que todos mis intentos eran en vano - ¿Qué dirá la gente de mi?

-Pues, nada, yo me encargaré de eso – Ya me había vestido y estábamos a punto de irnos – Mejor vámonos rápido, la tienda de sake cierra a las doce y solo nos queda media hora para llegar ahí.

-¡¿Qué hora es?! – Pregunté en un fuertísimo grito.

-Las once y media, ¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – Por su voz y mirada se notaba que estaba preocupada.

-¡Mañana tengo examen! – Grité poniéndome las manos en la cabeza - ¡Todavía no estudio!

-¿Realmente piensas que te dejaré y al instituto después de lo de hoy? – Puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro – Pues claro que no, así también me tomaré un descanso.

-¿Me está usando de escusa?

-Nooo, ¿Cómo crees? – Preguntó fingiendo inocencia, para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas - ¡KAKASHI, YA NOS VAMOS!

-No grite, estoy aquí – Dijo haciendo señas desde tres puertas después de la habitación en la que estaba yo - ¿Vuelven mañana?

-Pues claro – La rubia se acercó tranquilamente al extrañamente despreocupado profesor de matemáticas – Dame una copia de tus llaves – Le ordenó mi maestra.

-¿No tengo otra opción?

-No

-Oh, bueno – Se dio la vuelta, ingresó nuevamente a su habitación y luego salió con un par de llaves – Ten.

-Gracias, Kakashi – Tsunade tomó las llaves y luego partimos tranquilamente hasta mi hogar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Más sake para la directora! – Gritó una muy ebria Tsunade - ¿Qué esperas, Sakura? Sírveme más.

-Lo siento, maestra, pero ya se acabó – Dije mostrándole la botella vacía – Mejor vamos a dormir.

-Oh, ya que – Con mucha resignación, la directora se levantó y subió las escaleras - ¡Te dije que compraras mas, hip! – Gritó desde el segundo piso.

Por unos instantes me alegré enormemente el no poder vivir con ella, pero después me acordé de mi mayor desgracia. A partir de mañana tendré que vivir con un vago, pervertido, que les cambia la ropa a las menores sin su permiso y además dice ser explorador.

* * *

_**Hoooolaa!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo!!!**_

_**Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, y mas encima venir con un nuevo capitulo de lo más aburrido **_

_**A pesar de eso tengo el atrevimiento de pedirles que me dejen reviews ^^U**_

_**Bueno me despido, un beso en la mejilla para todos. Adiós!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: ¡No me la puedo creer!**

Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba.

Me levanté a las 7:30, las clases comenzaban en dos horas. Me alisté y salí de mi habitación para prepararme el desayuno, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al pasar por el salón vi al extraño profesor de Matemáticas, dormía tan placidamente en el suelo del lugar. Tenía su morboso libro sobre su rostro, y a unos cuantos centímetros estaba su mascarilla. Me volteé con dirección a la cocina…

-_Pero que estoy haciendo_ – Me reproché en pensamientos – _Tiene el rostro descubierto_.

La curiosidad me mataba en aquel momento, realmente quería verle el rostro.

Me acerqué lentamente al cuerpo dormido del profesor, tratando siempre de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Al llegar junto a el, me arrodillé en el piso y en un rápido y muy, pero muy delicado movimiento, le quité el libro de la cara.

-_No… Lo puedo… Creer…_- Me quedé boquiabierta ante lo que veía – _Es… Demasiado… ¡Perfecto!_

El rostro del profesor era realmente perfecto, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en toda mi corta vida, ni el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha se le podría comparar a este hombre.

Fue tanta la sorpresa, que por accidente dejé caer el Icha Icha al piso, provocando que este sonara fuertemente. Producto de la caída del libro, Kakashi despertó de golpe, sentándose de inmediato en el suelo para darme la espalda. Se cubrió la cara con una mano y con la otra recogió rápidamente la mascarilla, poniéndola nuevamente sobre su rostro. Mientras tanto yo, seguía con la boca abierta.

-No le dirás a nadie ¿Verdad? – Preguntó serio mientras volteaba a mirarme, como acto reflejo yo cerré la boca.

-¿Eh? Bueno… Yo… ¿Por qué usa esa mascarilla? – Tenía que preguntar ¿No?

-Seguridad – Dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y recogía su libro.

-¿Seguridad?

-Si, seguridad, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ti en el puente – _(Véase capitulo 2) _El hombre se pasó la mano por el cabello, mientras su único ojo visible se curvaba de tal forma que parecía que estaba sonriendo.

-Ya veo – Contesté aún asimilando la situación.

-No me respondiste.

-¿Eh?

-¿No le dirás a nadie? – Me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente con su ojo.

-¿Eh? Pues… No – Respondí dudosa.

-Entonces yo me voy a preparar para el trabajo – Dijo mientras subía por las escaleras. Paró y desde arriba volteo a verme – Creo que no podrás desayunar.

-¿Por que lo dice?

-Porque son las 9:10 y la clase comienza en veinte minutos, si te das prisa puede que llegues solo con treinta minutos de atraso – Puso su mano donde se supone que esta su boca y comenzó a reír de manera muy burlona e insoportable.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Grité a todo pulmón.

-Que son las 9:12 ahora y la clase comienza en…

-Ya se lo que me dijo.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué gritaste Que?

-…- No respondí, salí corriendo del lugar a toda prisa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-_Me pregunto si no habré sido muy cruel con ella_ – Subí las escaleras con dirección a mi cuarto – _Debí haberle dicho que son solo las 8:30… No lo creo_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-_No puedo creer que me haya saltado el desayuno por culpa de ese tipo_ – Pensaba mientras esperaba tranquilamente que pasara la hora, aún faltaban treinta minutos para que comenzara la próxima clase.

* * *

**Hooola!! Aquí de nuevo yo ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. La verdad es que lamento mucho que este tan aburrido, pero… ¡Se me ha secado el cerebro! Y si no actualizaba ustedes se olvidarían de mi n.n .**

**Bueno me despido, espero sus reviews si es que me los merezco, acepto criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, chismes, etc.**

**Adiooos!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué mi punto de vista no cuenta?**_

Ya me había alistado para ir a trabajar. Bajé las escaleras y preparé mi desayuno. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a clases, igual que la pobre de Sakura, debe estar más que enfadada conmigo, lo peor es que mi primera clase es con ella. Comí tranquilamente mis huevos fritos mientras leía mi Icha Icha, este capitulo esta demasiado interesante, debería hacerle otra broma a Sakura, a ver… ¡Ya se! Le preguntaré si quiere hacer lo mismo que pasa en este capitulo conmigo… No, eso sería exagerado. Después me acusará con la directora y no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui a lavar los platos, luego tomé el maletín con la clase de hoy. Caminé tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, obviamente estaba leyendo mi libro sin siquiera preocuparme por el auto que pasó casi rozándome, ni por la pobre mujer que tiré al piso y mucho menos por el perro que pisé, que además, me estuvo persiguiendo hasta el instituto, que mal llegué muy temprano, solo tengo tres minutos de atraso.

La primera hora me tocaba con la clase de Gai.

-Buenos días jóvenes – Les saludé mientras todos se ponían de pie – Comenzaremos con la clase de hoy viendo los…

-¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó una muchacha de cabellos castaños, creo que se llamaba… Tonton, Tantan… ¡Tenten! Si, eso.

-Soy el profesor de matemáticas – Respondí mientras abría el libro para elegir la materia.

-Como mínimo debería presentarse – Dijo un muchacho rubio del que no me sé ni el nombre.

-Ya te dije que soy el profesor de matemáticas, ¿No te basta con eso?

-No es suficiente – Habló una muchacha pelinegra – Necesitamos saber su nombre por lo menos.

-Me llamo Kakashi –El copiador- Hatake, ¿Puedo comenzar la clase?

-¡Claro que si! – Gritó un muchacho con un par de cejas enormes, que por alguna extraña, fantástica e inexplicable razón era igualita a Gai - ¡Lo escucharé con toda mi atención!

-Si, que bueno – Dije sin prestarle la mayor atención, igual como con Gai – Entonces la clase de hoy será… Haber… ¡Ya sé! Los triángulos. Qué me pueden decir de los triángulos.

Y así transcurrió toda la clase mientras hablábamos del maravilloso mundo de los triángulos. Eso me pasa por olvidar los papeles en casa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Mira, Sakura, ya es hora de que se lo digas – Me reprochó Ino – Tan solo dile "hola".

-Tiene razón – Ahora me hablaba Hinata – Yo creo… que… que tu deberías… decírselo.

-No creo que sea buena idea – Les dije a ambas – Es imposible que yo le guste a alguien como el.

Lo que decía era la más pura verdad, era imposible que Sasuke Uchiha se fijara en alguien como yo.

-Vamos, Sakura – Ino se paró frente a mí con las manos en la cintura – Te gusta desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Y eso no fue hace mucho tiempo, Ino – Le dije mientras me reía, Hinata también quería hacerlo, pero era demasiado tímida, sin mencionar el miedo que le tenía a la rubia.

-¡Oye! – La Yamanaka levantó una mano en forma de puño - ¿Te digo algo realmente patético?

-¿Qué?

-¡Hasta Hinata se le declaró a Naruto! – Golpe bajo – Y mira que ahora son novios y todo eso.

-Pe-pero Ino – Hinata estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-Y tu, Sakura, aún no le has dicho nada – Y seguía con su cháchara – No te dejaré en paz hasta que se lo digas.

No me quedaba de otra, a decir verdad, me gusta Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sé que a el no le podría llegar a gustar nunca, después de todo ya me había rechazado en una ocasión, hasta me dijo que era fastidiosa. Creo que no es buena idea que se lo diga personalmente, otra vez, así que lo mejor será escribir una de esas cartas de amor. Tomé mi cuaderno de apuntes, y ante la mirada curiosa de mis amigas, comencé a escribir.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Aunque ya lo sabes, me gustaría decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Tú me gustas desde que soy muy pequeña, no solo por ser guapo, sino también, porque eres muy inteligente y tu personalidad me agrada bastante. Sé de sobra que me vas a rechazar, pero solo quería decirte eso._

_Atentamente, Sakura Haruno._

Le mostré la carta a Ino, quien se animó bastante por mi gran avance, como le llamaba ella. Fue la misma rubia quien se la entregó a Sasuke. Quien la leyó desinteresadamente y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo.

La clase de historia que nos dio el profesor Asuma fue muy interesante, hablamos sobre la guerra que hubo entre el País del fuego y el País del viento, en la que nosotros fuimos los ganadores. Luego se firmó un tratado de paz y ahora todos somos amigos.

-La clase de hoy estuvo un poco pesada – Se quejó Ino nuevamente - ¿No lo crees, Sakura?

-Para nada – Respondí tranquilamente – Yo creo que estuvo bastante interesante.

-Frentezota, eres tan… - Ino no terminó con su frase, parecía ida, mirando algo a mis espaldas.

-Sakura… - Habló una voz detrás de mi, me quedé helada, esa voz no era nada mas ni nada menos que… - ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Me volteé rápidamente para comprobar mis sospechas. No me lo podía creer, era Sasuke, con su típico aire frío alrededor.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué si quieres tener una cita conmigo? – Habló demasiado lento, como haciendome burla.

-Pues… Esto… Yo…

-Claro que irá – Respondió rápidamente Ino.

-Si, eso, lo que dijo ella – Pero que tonta me oí en esos momentos.

-Entonces, espérame después de clases – Más que una petición, parecía una orden.

-Claro – Dije un poco intimidada.

Antes de oír mi respuesta, Sasuke se había dado la vuelta y ya llevaba como cinco pasos de distancia. Ino y yo nos miramos durante un breve lapso de diez minutos.

-¿Realmente era Sasuke? – Le pregunté a mi amiga - ¿O era su hermano gemelo?

-No, realmente era el – Respondió en el mismo estado que yo.

Nos volvimos a mirar por unos segundos, luego gritamos como verdaderas locas y nos abrazamos, ¿Por qué? No tengo idea.

* * *

_**Y aquí un nuevo capitulo ^^**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya se que no hubo casi nada de KakaSaku, pero después verán por que. **_

_**Espero sus reviews.**_

_**También acepto sugerencias, a decir verdad me falta algo de inspiración jeje **_

_**Adiiooosss!!!**_

_**Este es el capitulo mas largo de todos ^^  
**_


End file.
